Par Amour
by Kimokawa
Summary: One shot song fic sur la chanson Par amour de Diam's


Par amour

Du sang …il y avait du sang du sang couvrant les mains de la jeune femme brune . Le sang…le sang de son aimé….le sang de sa raison d'être.. de son âme sœur…

Poupée, avec l'amour t'as pris la poudre d'escampette  
T'as désiré le coup d' foudre t'as dit bonjour à la tempête,  
Poupée, t'étais cette fille au pays des merveilles  
Tu lui as ouvert ton cœur plutôt que de t'ouvrir les veines, je sais  
T'as vu en lui que ce que seule toi pouvais comprendre  
T'étais petite, il était grand, il était tendre,  
Je sais, et puis pourquoi se justifier l'amour ne s'explique pas,  
Ni même le sang qu'on retrouvera chez toi...

Les larmes coulèrent de ses joues pour atterrir sur le corps blessé de l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde…..un blond qui débordait de joie avant….de vie

Par amour, par amour, par amour, c'est tout ce que t'as su dire  
Par amour par amour par amour, rien n'est impossible  
Par amour, par amour, par amour, c'est tout ce que t'as su dire  
Par amour...

Elle se remémorait ce moment seule dans son appartement vide qui avant abritait une présence réconfortante….sa présence

Poupée, t'as débarqué seule sur un quai de gare,  
Tu venais d'ici, de là-bas et t'allais nulle part  
Poupée, t'avais de grands yeux bleus mais cernés de noir  
C'était peut-être la raison de ton départ, qui sait ?  
Lui il a vu que t'étais frêle, que t'étais vraiment dans la merde  
Il t'a dis "T'es trop belle vient, je t'emmène poupée"  
A cet instant c'est devenu ton mentor  
Il avait tort les gens, l'espoir existe encore tu sais,  
Ton innocence lui a transpercé le cœur  
Tu étais son évidence, il était ton âme sur, je sais  
Rien ni personne ne peut juger les gens qui s'aiment,  
Ni leurs désirs, ni même la folie qui les traînent, Poupée  
Elle était loin cette solitude dans le wagon  
Prison dorée, t'as pris perpette dans son lagon  
Poupée¨, chez lui c'était le paradis sur terre,  
T'as même retrouvé le sourire brûlé dans une petite cuillère...

Elle repensa a lui…son sourire débordant de joie, son énergie, sa joie de vivre…vivre

Par amour, par amour, par amour, c'est tout ce que t'as su dire  
Par amour par amour par amour, rien n'est impossible  
Par amour, par amour, par amour, c'est tout ce que t'as su dire  
Par amour...

Elle se remémora leur aveux : il était abandonner de tous sans parents, ni proches, sans amis sur qui compter….elle seule fut la première a voir ce qui se cachait derrière son visage faussement réjouit : La solitude…

Poupée tu n' voulais pas laisser le temps te démolir  
T'avais retrouvé le sourire t'étais redevenue solide je sais  
Vous étiez deux enfants perdus à l'abandon  
Vous êtes devenus deux amoureux contre le monde, poupée  
Petite sirène tu nageais dans l'ambulance  
Déambulant parmi les gens, rêvant d'une vie beaucoup moins chiante  
Je sais, T'avais grandi avec lui et tu mourrais avec lui  
C'était le seul à t'avoir redonné la vie  
Poupée, ton visage avait retrouvé sa lumière  
Petite fille sage deviendra-t-elle une meurtrière, qui sait ?  
Pour ses beaux yeux plus rien n'était impossible  
C'était l'amour du vice, l'amour du risque  
Poupée, tous les matins il se levait aux aurores  
Il te disait "Ma fée, je m'en vais juste nous chercher de l'or,  
Tu sais. Le monde s'acharne à faire de nous des incapables,  
Regarde-moi, tu es ma femme, je ferai tout pour qu'on se barre"...

La solitude….elle la connaissait très bien elle l'avait côtoyer pendant tant d'année elle était seule jusqu'à son arrivée …. Le petit blond bruyant……Il avait grandi….Elle aussi…Il s'était fait des amis…Elle aussi…Il aimait ses yeux blanc….Elle ses yeux bleus….Son sourire son visage…..tout était gravé à jamais dans leur mémoire…..Ils s'aimaient plus que tout…Ils avait enfin trouvé une raison de vivre…..une raison d'être

Par amour, par amour, par amour, c'est tout ce que t'as su dire  
Par amour par amour par amour, rien n'est impossible  
Par amour, par amour, par amour, c'est tout ce que t'as su dire  
Par amour...

Sa raison d'être…Ils s'était fait leur aveux au bord d'un lac…..Ce lac…Il abritait tout leur souvenirs…..leur premier….baisé leur premier rires ensembles….leurs vie appartenait à l'autre Ils étaient ensemble…..Ils s'aimaient…..Ils vivaient pour s'aimer mutuellement… Vivre aimé….

Poupée, tu étais devenu sa seule héroïne  
Vous alliez vous en sortir, sans égoïsme, je sais  
L'un pour l'autre vous disiez adieu à l'enfer,  
Adieu aux rêves éphémères qui coulaient dans vos veines, Poupée  
Bientôt la vie sans poison ni artifices  
De l'amour, de l'eau fraîche, et des rires sans acide, je sais  
Tu étais belle poupée, tu étais sienne,  
Tu étais reine et belle et bien debout dans un monde qui crève  
Poupée, il y a des choses que la vie n'explique pas  
Il y a des êtres que la mort te prend et ne te rend pas,  
Poupée, cette voiture, cette vitesse et ton homme sur le pare-brise,  
Au volant une triste femme en crise tu sais  
Elle aussi avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie,  
Mais l'a retrouvé dans son lit avec sa meilleure amie, poupée  
Dans sa voiture elle a cru pouvoir oublier,  
Oublier de freiner et a fauché ton bien-aimé poupée  
S'il te plait ne cède pas, relève toi  
Tu le retrouveras, au paradis il t'attendra, poupée  
Tout le monde sait que sans lui ce sera dur  
Tu as perdu ton issue, le seul remède à tes blessures, poupée  
S'il te plait ne fais pas ça par amour, arrête!  
Pose cette arme, ne teste pas ta bravoure, poupée  
Repense au lagon..., repense à vos rêves...  
Pourquoi tiens-tu ce canon si proche de tes lèvres, poupée ?...

Mais a quoi bon vivre si son amour est mort ?...Mort tué par accident... A quoi bon vivre?…Elle se posait la question et n'y trouva pas la réponse…mais qu'importe ? Elle allait le rejoindre….Lui…..

Par amour, par amour, par amour, c'est tout ce que t'as su dire  
Par amour par amour par amour, rien n'est impossible  
Par amour, par amour, par amour, c'est tout ce que t'as su dire  
Par amour...

Lui…. son ami…son amant…son aimé…..Naruto


End file.
